Pretty Cure Soul No Way! A Split Pretty Cure
by RoxasKeyBladeHolder
Summary: Kana was just a normal girl with a personality problem. Well no more like 5 of them. When she learns that she is the strongest Cure in all of time and space what will happen? Will she choose a side or will she remain neutral in the battle of dark and light? Find out! Half AU This story may contain Yuri Yaoi or any type of romance in the future. Rating may go up.
1. No Way! A Split Soul Cure has Come

Justice: This is my first REAL (I tried to make one before and it failed I had no motivation.) story and it a rare Pretty Cure one.

Blood: Well its normal to make a story like this for you.

Justice: Yea. I have had this idea since i was in grade 5 and I have always wanted for it to be true.

Dream: Well she had us since she was little (split personalities) so this is what would have happened if there was a Cure('s?) Like Justice.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Pretty cure shows so if i ever use one of their characters ( and i will) I will not claim I made them. GOT IT!

Pretty Cure Soul

No Way! A Split Soul Cure has Come

Kana's POV

"I'm going to be LATE!" I yell running down the street. How many times do I have to stay up watching anime and reading fan fictions? Well I don't know why but every time I try to fall asleep something catches my eye. Passing everything like this is being a hassle.

Passing my bus stop I suddenly turn around and try to bolt back to catch the bus. Like how many times am I going to do this. Every day its the same thing wake up late miss the bus and then have to explain to the teachers why I was late. Wait miss the bus?!

"FUUUU! My bus!" Screaming as the bus passes me.

"Miss do you need this bus?" The driver politely asks as I run up to him.

"Yes" I state coldly. Why to I always do that one minute i'm super emotional the next I'm hard and cold as a rock. May be its because I have always blacked out during these times only remembering the basics of what i say and do.

" Well miss if you need this bus hope on. No I do not need to see your pass just take a seat I see you running everyday Its the least I can do."

"Thanks" I murmur. What am I thinking. At least I will get to school on time though. Playing with my short brown hair I have to wonder what has been happening? I keep blacking out and if I do remember its always. minimum details.

After thinking for a while I see its getting closer to my stop and its getting so crowed I guess this is what's it like for a normal kid.

? POV

"She is starting to awaken and remember her other selves." I said sitting around a table of 8 trying to sound mature. I hate coming to these meetings I can't be myself like when we are all hanging out.

"Dream you should contact her she is in your area of expertise (AN I think this is how to spell that word). She is a 11 grader with no life has a vague idea of what she wants to do when she grows up and olny is interested in her dreams and helping people. so shen is perfect for you to train." Cure Black stated. I don't know how she does it. I guess its easier for her she is the oldest in service Pretty Cure out of us all but to train a cure we have never done that before.

"Black we have never trained a cure before I understand that she is in a different situation but most of the time we never knew if there was a new Pretty Cure group when we were young. I think it would be best if we left her." What is wrong with me I never say my own opinion when it comes to meeting. What is she going to say probably going to yell at me.

"Dream we understand that this is different than normal but we have to her powers are stronger than ours so we can't let her be changed by our side or the dark side and we think you are the best at this job for it. So I have to agree with Black." Bloom announced. I never thought Bloom of all people would agree but if she agrees then everyone agrees… but me.

"Fine I will do it but on one thing. We are older now we all have real lives other than being Pretty Cure and if I'm going to do this my way I will have to quit my job so can you guys find me a place to stay and a job there. Considering she lives in a totally different country after all." I Have to have a place to live and a job if not how can I survive. I can just come back here everyday but that would waste to much energy.

"Already done. Head through this portal and you will be in Canada and at the school you will be teaching at. You will be teaching a new class call Supernatural History." Coco came in jestering to the portal that just opened. not looking back I walk in it this mission was going to be weird and I know it.

Kana's POV

Walking in I see an unfamiliar face in the office. I have NEVER seen someone in this school in that get up… Wait a minute thats… Oh My God Thats Cure Dream from Japan she is soooo famous what is she doing here is she looking for someone or is there a new enemy here. I should go in and ask the office. Up until a couple months ago the government of Canada refused to believe that there was anything Supernatural in this world. So did I but in the back of my head I always believed.

Walking into the office I ask "Pardon me I hate to be rude but who are you? I know all of the teachers here and staff here and I don't know you."

"You know who I am I can see it in your eyes but I guess I'm a bit of a freak considering I know who you are too." She said. Wait doed that really mean she is cure dream well if she is what is she here for. "I know what you're thinking and yes I am Cure Dream. Actually I'm your teacher now so Professor Dream will have to do. You have me first so follow me to my classroom Kana." How does she know my name wait she a teacher here maybe thats how she knows me. "I'm going to be blunt with you Kana your a Pretty Cure your powers Just havent awaked yet. You have changed so much yet so little since I saw you as a kid but one thing hassent changed your a split soul Cure."

To be continued

Justice: So how was it?

Dream: Hopefully its good. That means you readers will review so Justice will update she has a habit not to if she doesn't.

Please Read a Review


	2. What? Dark and Light? Guiding Hearts?

Justice: Im sorry this is so late I'm having a hard time finding time to type this up.

Blood: *Snoring*

Justice: Sorry last chapter was rushed this chapter won't be I hope. There is something I want to clear up though. Kana IS NOT MARY SUE. She may have seemed it that at the beginning of the story and I state now she won't. I never planned her to be. She is going to have to be supporty rD bmaeed and the others a LOT.

Dream: Stop ranting or I will wake up Blood. You know how much he hates to be woken up by us. Remember last time he tried to hit you but forgot we all live in the same body that was fun.

Justice: You wouldn't dare!

Dream: Would I? BLOOD WAKE UP!

Blood: Wha? Why you wake me?

Dream: Justice is ranting again.

Blood: Thats why…

Justice: Oh no…

Blood: *Starts to run after Justice*

Justice: Hope you enjoy! *Runs for my life*

Pretty Cure Soul

What? Dark and Light? Guiding hearts? What's Going On!

Last Time

_"You know who I am I can see it in your eyes but I guess I'm a bit of a freak considering I know who you are too." She said. Wait does that really mean she is cure dream well if she is what is she here for. "I know what you're thinking and yes I am Cure Dream. Actually I'm your teacher now so Professor Dream will have to do. You have me first so follow me to my classroom Kana." How does she know my name wait she a teacher here maybe thats how she knows me. "I'm going to be blunt with you Kana your a Pretty Cure your powers Just haven't awakened yet. You have changed so much yet so little since I saw you as a kid but one thing hasn't changed your a split soul Cure._"

Kana POV

"First of all WHAT?! A Pretty Cure! I'm not anything out of the ordinary. I fail at so many things and aren't Pretty Cure's supposed to be athletic. Im nothing like that!" I screamed at Dream as I started to run to my locker. I cant be a Pretty Cure… No I cant aren't all Pretty Cure last generation. I wouldn't fit in any of these groups and I don't think any of the kid in my school are capable of being Pretty Cure. Not trying to be rude but most kids in my school are prissy or scene. She said I was a split soul cure, what does that mean? I have no clue but I did sign up for her class so I will run in to her some time but lets go to my first class.

Looking down at my schedule I see the thing I never really wanted to see. My first class is with Dream. Wait I'm calling her by her first name we aren't that close. Slowly I knew this was gonna happen when I yelled at her. Im always such a idiot.

Hopefully Dream will forgive me I never wanted to anger her but I guess the only thing I can do is say I'm sorry. Walking down the hall to the classroom I see over half the class asking Dream questions. How did word get out so fast that a Pretty Cure is the Supernatural History Teacher? I guess it must have been the people who saw me freak out. I almost never do that.

I always believed in Pretty Cure. I was little when I went to Japan. I was held hostage in clover tower when I saw the monster running on the roof. I knew that it was there to harm me and thats when "Cure Sword" came and saved my life. When I came back to Canada I tried to tell my best friend about it. I was 7 at the time so people never took me seriously.

_Flash Back_

"_Hey Erika!" I yelled out trying to get my friends attention._

"_What do you want?" She said in a sad tone. I didn't know why but she seemed down so it was the perfect time to tell her. I gathered up my courage. I knew this wasn't going to turn out well but I had to say it._

"_While I was in Japan I met a superhero!" I yelled Happily. All of the heads in the classroom turned to me. Most of them asked me what HE looked like I tried to correct them but it didn't work. Finally as soon as I had people asking if he was hot (It the time we live in so deal with it) I screamed on the top of my lungs.. "The superhero I met was a girl. GIRL. G.I.R.L. not a boy. Why wont you guys listen to what I have to say?"_

_The teacher wasn't happy that I his top student was yelling at his class. As he walked in alI he heard was crying of the other students. I didn't mean to scare the other students but I did. I got suspended for 2 days and a slap on the wrist. After that everyone called me "Magic Hater Girl"._

_Flashback End_

Right after Canada started to believe in the supernatural I expected some people to say sorry but no one will even if I truly wanted them to. Starting to cry I sink to the floor. Why? Why am I crying? Hearing people in the classroom again they stop talking to Dream and start to sya things like… "shes doing it again" "what a wimp" and the worse of all "Magic Hater Girl is at it again".

Dreams POV

All of the girls have gone silent what's going on? Starting to hear them mumble thing I listen and knowdess a soft crying. Peeking out the door I see Kana the girl who I was talking to earlier the split soul pretty cure. Why is she crying normally Pretty Cure have a small group of

friends but she has no one.

Wait! I remember she would contact me in her dreams crying about how everyone hated her because they thought she hated them and us. I didn't think she would still be teased about it. Maybe that's the the reason why the split soul picked her because she believed in us all her life and now she has to deal with this pain. Kneeling down to her height I brush my hand against her face and whispered softly. "Its ok now no ones going to hurt you anymore."

"Really?" She asks. I bet even if she does support us she still may hate us as well we have let her down she has been tormented for many years even if its simple name calling it hurts more than anyone could believe. I should know as Nozumi I picked on a lot.

"Yes really." I say pulling her off the ground. Dragging her into the classroom I sit her at my desk. The bell rings and everyone finds a seat. "Ok class I wasn't going to do this till later on in the year but thing have happened that I didn't remember." Holding out my hand to Kana she grabs my hand and I pull her up. "This girls names is Kana and she is the Pretty Cure Divine Princess of the Dark and light guiding hearts!"

TBC

I'm typing this with very little time. I actually typed this up at a McDonald after school. That is really bad. I set this in Canada because I'm Canadian so if i make Canada Different than what its like in YOUR MIND I'm sorry but its my life.


End file.
